


Midnight Musings (the ones Aubrey doesn’t want Stacie to hear)

by 0ceansgayt



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, just cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ceansgayt/pseuds/0ceansgayt
Summary: Aubrey isn’t the best with words or emotions, or controlling her tendency to dictate. But there is one thing she’s good at - loving Stacie.Written for @sarcasticrayofsunshine — hope you like it!





	Midnight Musings (the ones Aubrey doesn’t want Stacie to hear)

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to make this part of my valentine’s series, but I decided against it. So here y’all go, you get an extra oneshot

Aubrey rarely shared her bed with anyone, let alone let them sleep over, but Stacie was an exception. Stacie was always Aubrey’s exception. She was the one Aubrey settled down for, set aside her career for.

Stacie was also the exception to Aubrey’s rule regarding relationships. She had sworn her entire life that she would never be romantic - that she would never be out buying flowers or arranging dinner dates - but for Stacie, Aubrey would hang the moon.

Aubrey turned, setting her hand gently on Stacie’s ribs. She waited, hesitated just a moment, before deciding that her girlfriend was asleep. A soft smile passed her lips, leaning across to turn out the light.

It was these nights that she savored, where no one expected anything of her and her world was peaceful - if only for a few hours.

Burying her face in dark hair, Aubrey inhaled. Stacie always smelled like the coffee shop she worked at, alcohol wipes from her labs, and that sweet scent that was so undeniably hers. It brought a soft smile to Aubrey’s face, her hand snaking between their bodies to stroke Stacie’s hair.

“I love you, and I’m never going to leave you.” She murmured, lips barely touching Stacie’s shoulder, careful not to wake the other woman.

“You are mine, and I am yours. I have given myself to you, you saved me.” Aubrey whispered. Her hand continued to stroke at Stacie’s hair as her eyes welled up with tears.

Words and emotions had never been her strong suit. She bottled everything up inside until it threatened to flow over in an explosion of emotion and pent up frustration.

“You are so perfect, Stacie. I don’t know how I got this lucky.”

Aubrey felt the first hint of tears fall, eyes screwing shut in an effort to keep her emotions at bay. Stacie drew out something in her that no one else could - not even Chloe, her former flame.

Stacie was sunshine and rainbows paired with fire and spunk. She wasn’t afraid to go head to head with Aubrey - especially when it came to math and science. Her eyes carried a fire that Aubrey hadn’t seen in anyone before, Stacie a more subdued and loose version of herself.

Aubrey was late nights and early mornings, fretting over cases yet ever the doting girlfriend the moment her love walked through the door. Stacie was careless in every way that made Aubrey’s heart jump - really, what kind of woman goes _skydiving_?

“I have never felt anything like loving you. God, Stace, I’m so thankful that you’re in my life.”

A tear slipped past the corner of her eye, inwardly cursing at the whine that came with it. Though comfortable with the other woman, Aubrey still hated showing vulnerability in front of anyone else. She would absolutely die if Stacie caught her in this position.

Stacie shifted in Aubrey’s arms, turning and wiping the now falling tears from her face. Aubrey froze, cheeks flushing. She had never wanted Stacie to hear her, scared that her girlfriend would laugh at her.

“I love you, Bree. I love you so much.” Stacie rest her nose against Aubrey’s cheek, free hand tangling in blonde hair.

“When - you’re awake! How much did you hear?” Aubrey squeaked out nervously, bottom lip drawn between her teeth.

“The uh, whole time?”

“I’m going to kill myself…”

Stacie laughed softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Aubrey’s lips. She lingered, lips barely brushing, and smiled against her girlfriend’s lips.

“That was so sweet, baby. I can’t believe I got so lucky.” Stacie wiped at the tears that continued to fall from Aubrey’s eyes, pulling the blonde impossibly closer.

Stacie could soothe the world’s worst pain with a smile and a hug. Chloe always described Beca’s magic hugs, and Aubrey finally realized what she was talking about.

One embrace from the taller girl and her heart melted, pain and stress dissipating in an instant.

Stacie made her feel free, unstoppable, limitless. She brought out the soft side inside of her, the side that sends her girlfriend sappy texts whenever they’re apart.

“I just, er, I love you. I know I’m not the best with words, but I want you to know just how much I love you.” A fresh round of tears made its way down her face, tugging Stacie impossibly closer. “Give me one of those magic hugs.”

Stacie grinned, arms wrapping around her love and pressing a soft kiss to her temple. “Always, darling. I love you too, you know? I don’t need you to be the best with emotions - I just want _you_.” 


End file.
